Alphabet Soup
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: Bishounen Drabbles from A-Z. C:  Includes various bishiesxReader Insert.
1. Authenticity: Sora

**S o r a - K i n g d o m H e a r t s**

**

* * *

**

**A is for ****Authenticity****:**

_The quality or condition of being authentic, trustworthy, or genuine._

_

* * *

_

"I'm telling you the_ truth_!"

Sora shouted, his cheeks puffed out in frustration.

"Sure kid –"

You dismissed with a wave of your hand.

"Gimme a break, I'm _sixteen_!"

Sora argued fervently.

"Right, and you're also the _keyblade master_. Pft."

You replied sarcastically putting a hand on your hip.

Without any signs of hesitation, he replied.

"I am."

". . ."

". . ."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Instantly you were bent over, clutching your sides.

"[Name]. . ."

Sora murmured in embarrassment.

You didn't even pause to apologize.

"[Name], look at me!"

Sora ordered and you decided to humor him.

Proudly, he stood with a huge key-sword thing whipped out.

'_This_'ll show her.' he thought, beaming.

'**No one will doubt me, Keyblade Master Sora! I am authentic!'**

He mentally cackled and if you had heard him, surely you would've thought him to be a maniac.

". . ."

Sora stared at you expectantly, sure that you were simply rendered speechless by the truth that was looking you directly in the face.

However, you merely grinned.

"Careful, kiddo. Sharp objects like that are _dangerous_~"

Sora sighed.

* * *

**Why, hello there.**

**Pretty, here!**

**I'm just putting more FAILzilla works on Fanfiction to pass the time, you see~.**


	2. Bashful: Kyouya Ootori

**K y o u y a O o t o r i - O u r a n H i g h S c h o o l H o s t C l u b**

**

* * *

**

**B is for Bashful;**

_Shy, self-conscious, and awkward in the presence of others._

_

* * *

_

"Why if it isn't the youngest Ootori. . ."

You sneered, lazily swinging an arm around the bespectacled boy's shoulders.

"[Last name]-san," he nodded curtly, shrugging out of your embrace.

At this you pursed your lips.

"Mou, are you always this talkative. . .?"

You ventured quite sarcastically.

"More often than you might think."

Kyouya bit back, withholding a smirk.

"S'that so? You know, I always presumed you to be the silent type."

You replied bringing a hand to your chin in thought.

Before Kyouya could reply, you spoke up again.

"But, I think I know why that is, Mister Socially Inept~"

You revealed however, Kyouya had long since lost interest in your witty banter.

"Do tell. . ." he murmured offhandedly, although he was intently looking through his clipboard.

"I think you're bashful, Ootori-_kun_."

At this, he found the audacity to laugh.

"Since I am a _host_ I can see why you might think that, idiot. . ."

Kyouya retorted, muttering the last of which under his breath.

"No, really!" you began, pointing an accusatory finger at his face.

"That's why you're always looking down at that clipboard, because you don't have the courage to look pretty girls like me in the eyes!"

You elaborated, smirking ever so slightly.

"Show me a pretty girl and I will most definitely meet their gaze."

Kyouya retorted, rolling his eyes.

Grinning, you took a couple of steps towards him.

"What are you doing. . .?"

He began in confusion, looking up only to see your face directly in front of his own.

Kyouya quickly adverted his gaze.

Before you could burst into snide laughter however, he captured your lips in a kiss.

And when he managed to pull away, he seemed to be quite smug – despite the blotches of color that had invaded his cheeks.

Inwardly, you swooned.

But the cool type would never know this since you kept a cool demeanor and a smirk upon your face as you uttered one sentence that would forever leave a tear in his million dollar ego.

"Eh, you **still** didn't look me in the eyes."


	3. Contradiction: Alphonse Elric

**A l p h o n s e E l r i c - F u l l M e t a l A l c h e m i s t**

**

* * *

**

**C is for Contradiction;**

_A denial, inconsistency, or discrepancy._

_

* * *

_

"[Name]!"

You almost shrieked by the pre-pubescent voice coming from that overgrown hunk of metal.

". . .Are you okay, [Name]?"

The same voice questioned, and you almost thought you detected worry in its town.

"Ano. . ." you muttered, giving the suit of armor a once over.

Immediately, the suit of armor heaved its massive shoulder plates and uttered a sigh.

"Oh, I've probably frightened you. . ."

It remarked in quite the dejected manner.

While it was 100% correct, you felt a tad bit of sympathy for it and decided to change the subject.

"How do you know my name?"

"[Name]! Don't you recognize me?"

The armor began in a pleading tone.

It took a large step forward and you automatically took one back.

"Not really." you admitted sheepishly.

"O-Oh, I see. Well, of course you wouldn't. I look a bit different now! But my feelings for you are still the same. . ."

The armor assured, its voice cracking a little with what you presumed to be nervousness.

'_Creepy. . .' _you thought, taking another step back.

"Look, pal. Maybe I should get going. . ."

You began, edging towards the door.

"[Name]. . ."

The armor trailed off somberly.

"I only came here because W-Winry said I might be able to see a couple of childhood friends…"

You rambled, reaching for the door handle.

"But I really should get –"

You added, twisting the door knob.

Simultaneously, the door swung open behind you, right as the suit of armor made a grab for you.

"WAIT, [NAME]! DON'T GO! I –"

It exclaimed as you screamed.

"WINRYYYYYYYYYYY~!"

Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell merely blinked as you landed in their arms.

"[Name]. . .?" Winry questioned with a sweat-drop.

"Winry, Brother. . ."

The armor mumbled and you noted that it sounded quite ashamed.

Almost immediately, Edward smiled.

But you were too scared to smile back at your childhood friend.

"Oh, hey [Name]. You remember my little brother Alphonse?"

Edward remarked, gesturing to the suit of armor that was more than twice his size.

You looked back and forth between the two in disbelief.

"_Little_ brother?"

You repeated, letting your gaze fall solely on the suit of armor.

Immediately, your cheeks flared as you confirmed that it was indeed the same boy on which you had your first crush.

"That has got to be the biggest contradiction I've ever heard in my entire _life_."


	4. Defenseless: Sasuke Uchiha

**S a s u k e U c h i h a - N a r u t o**

**

* * *

**

**D is for Defenseless;**

_Lacking defense, unable to defend oneself, open to attack; helpless._

_

* * *

_

"Son of a _bitch_."

You hissed, distaste at the tip of your tongue.

In response, your opponent held his kunai closer to the nape of your neck.

"You wanna repeat that?"

He retorted and you grinned despite yourself.

"I said you were the son of a _bitch_, Sasuke."

You stated boldly, looking straight into those coal black eyes of his.

Immediately, the Uchiha's supposed teammates snorted with laughter.

Sasuke made the mistake of turning to shout at them.

"Shut _up_, Suigetsu!"

No sooner had he said this did you let your foot slip, making contact with a rather important place to the young avenger.

"SHIT!"

He hissed, desperately wanting to clutch his area.

But at the very least, the rogue ninja was smarter than that as he let his kunai tear into your delicate skin.

You inhaled sharply at the intense pain you felt.

But that wasn't enough for Sasuke as he sent a roundhouse kick to your gut.

"WAY TO GO, SASUKE-KUN!"

An annoying female voice cheered as you found the strength to roll your eyes.

Sasuke ignored this however, and continued to beat the shit or more precisely – the blood out of you.

"Had. **Enough**. [Name]?"

He spat through bated breaths.

"Is that the best you can do, traitor?"

You struggled to say with a bloodied grin plastered across your face.

"I can do a lot more damage than that, to a defenseless little girl like you."

He snarled, pulling you up by the tips of your hair.

"You always did like it rough, didn't you – _Sasuke-kun_~?"

You remarked, loving the familiar sense of superiority you got from taunting your ex-boyfriend.

Suigetsu instantaneously burst into laughter.

"Wow, I never pegged you as a dominatrix, Uchiha."

He taunted.

Sasuke snarled at this.

"I'm not a girl, idiot!"

Suigetsu merely shrugged.

"After that kick to the nuts, you might as well be~"


	5. Enigma: Kisuke Urahara

**K i s u k e U r a h a r a - B L E A C H!**

**

* * *

**

**E is for Enigma;**

_One that is puzzling, ambiguous, or inexplicable._

_

* * *

_

"Why hello there, [Name]-chan~"

Your boss and close friend cooed.

In response, you glared.

"What's it this time, Urahara?"

You inquired skeptically.

"Can't an employer simply wish his hard working employee hello every once in awhile. . .?"

He replied innocently, batting his lashes beneath that verdantly striped hat of his.

"Not when all of the previous times you've greeted me have steadily progressed into you trying to get in bed with me. . ."

You stated sourly.

Urahara feigned a gasp at this.

"[Name]! How could you accuse me of such adulteries?"

Leaning the worn out broom you had previously been holding against the counter, you sighed.

"It's not so much an accusation as it is stating the obvious anymore, Urahara."

A grin quickly spread across Urahara's face as he leaned forward.

"And that's another thing, [Name]. You should call me Kisuke~"

He suggested with a wink.

"Or better yet –"

He began, pausing for dramatic effect.

"You should call me _tomorrow_."

He finished and you nearly gagged at how corny that was.

"Oh geez, tomorrow? Why not tonight, _Kisuke_?"

You implored, showing an ample amount of false enthusiasm as you spoke.

"Tonight my dear, I am simply playing hard to get~"

Urahara sang, ruffling your hair.

"This is you playing hard to get?"

You snorted, swatting his hand away.

"Well, yes – But, if you would prefer tonight, I'm all yours!"

He replied hastily, leaning closer to you.

"Honestly, Kisuke. I would prefer never."

You replied, turning away from him.

"That works too!" He beamed.

"W-Wha?" you stuttered, expecting him act dejected.

"I'm far too busy tonight, at any rate."

He assured you, leaning forward to pat you on the cheek.

"Doing what?"

You exclaimed feeling slightly dejected yourself.

"I told you, silly girl - Playing hard to get!"

He cackled before replacing the hand on your cheek with his lips.

Before you had time to come up with a decent response, he'd skipped merrily out of the room, his clogs making a ton of racket as he went.

"That Kisuke. . ."

Tessai remarked, popping out of nowhere.

You gaped at him as he merely laughed.

"He sure is an enigma. . ."

"Yeah, tell me about it. . ."

You agreed.


	6. Fanatic: Beyond Birthday

**B e y o n d B i r t h d a y - D E A T H N O T E**

**

* * *

**

**F is for Fanatic;**

_A person marked by an extreme, unreasoning enthusiasm, as for a cause._

_

* * *

_

"H-Hello sir, how may I help you?"

Your smile was polite, yet you couldn't help but advert your gaze.

The man before you smirked, his crimson colored eyes gleaming in the light.

"I've heard that you sell a rather delectable strawberry jam at this establishment. . ."

He remarked simply, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Apologetically, you pursed your lips.

"I'm sorry sir, but – we're all out."

Within seconds the man's hands slammed down upon the counter with a flourish.

"Could you repeat that?"

He hissed in an acid-like tone.

"I-I said we're all out, sir."

You repeated skittishly, your hand inching towards your cell phone.

"My name is not sir, its Beyond Birthday, so if you could please spare the false formalities for a moment, [Name]."

He retorted rather scathingly as you cringed.

"How did you know my name, you creep?"

You exclaimed, trying to sound braver than you actually were.

Quickly, you made a grab for your cell phone and slid it open under the counter.

Presently, Beyond Birthday smiled a beautiful – sinister smile.

"You're going to die soon, you know."

"P-Please don't kill me –"

Your voice trembled in fear for your life.

"I'll be back next week, in the mean time - make sure your _replacement_ has what I want."


End file.
